Two Loves
by LovelyMermaid1757
Summary: Vampire Diaries/Supernatural crossover! Sam and Dean Winchester find themselves in the city of Mystic Falls Captured by two beautiful vampires. Can these boys catch a break? Rated T because I say so. DeanXOC SamXOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: We do not own The Vampire Diaries, or Supernatural. :(

We hope you enjoy and leave good reviews...or not...

Chapter One: The Vessels

Dean's POV:

The night was cold and wet as the rain poured down. I stood over the decapitated body of a vampire. Sam went to retrieve the Impala as I set the corpse ablaze. I heard the engine of my Baby and slowly turned away from the raging fire. "Come on Dean, lets go." Sam said, opening the passenger side door and getting in. I moved to the drivers side and hopped in.

We had been driving for a couple of hours and my vision had become blurry and my body had become shaky. "Sam!" I cried reaching out for my brother. He too was convulsing. It was like the entire car was rocking back and forth. "Sam..." I said weakly, then everything went black.

Sam's POV:

I awoke to the smell of motor oil, my hands useless behind me. Dean sat opposite of me, his eyes closed. "Dean." I whispered. His eyes remained closed. "Elizabeth, this one is awake." My eyes shot up to the far corner of the room, hidden in the shadows was a girl. "Wake up the other one Rose." Another voice barked. To my left sat another girl. She sat on a red tool bench. Her blonde hair hung in ringlets down her back and her face held an authoritative smile. "Hello there Sam." She nodded her head in greeting. "I hope you had a nice nap." The other girl stepped forward the shadows releasing her from there grasp. "Now Lizzie please don't be rude to him." Her soft voice was like silk, smooth and beautiful. She caught my eyes. She had to be the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her fiery red hair waved down to her butt and her shapely body curved with every step she took. Her high heeled boots clacked on the concrete floor. Her face took my breath away. With the most icy blue eyes it sent shivers down my spine.

"Rose quit staring and wake up the other brother." Rose jumped as if awoken from a trance. Grabbing a pail she walked over to Dean. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Rose turned over the pail over and water spilled over on to Deans head. "WAH!" Dean exclaimed shaking his head. "Dean!" I struggled against the ropes. "Sammy! What's happening? Where are we?" Dean glanced over to Rose. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded. She only shrugged and resumed her place in the corner. "Hello Winchesters!" Elizabeth said in a sing song voice. Deans eyes widened as if surprised. "What do you want?" I asked surprised at how calm my voice sounded.

Roses POV:

The Winchesters were trouble sure, but I never expected them to be so...difficult. It was hard looking them directly in the eye. So I hid myself in the darkness, away from probing eyes. As I took in the prisoner in front of me my eyes lingered on the younger one. His strong jaw was tight and his hazel eyes blazing, his dark brown hair disheveled and messy in the heat.

Damn.

My eyes wandered down his chest. "You're hurt." I whispered softly. His head shot up, as if surprised to hear my voice. I slowly walked forward, cautious. I bent down and ran my fingers down pectorals accessing the danger and secretly reveling at having my hand on his chest. He sucked in a breath and shivered at my touch. My mouth watered as the sweet smelling blood traveled down his chest. "Rose!" Elizabeth's tone sharpened. "Rose. Come." Elizabeth ordered. My eyes pulsated and I felt the blood rush to them. Sam's eyes widened. Dean somehow seeing Sam's distress shouted, "You Bitch! Get away from him!"Sam said nothing though he just calmly stared at me, curiosity and wonder clouding his gaze. "What are you?" He leaned forward, as if studying some sort of test subject. Feeling self-conscious I backed quickly back into my safe dark corner. Elizabeth sighed.

"Well that was dramatic."

Elizabeth's POV:

Watching Rose drool over that Vessel made my stomach churn. Didn't she know we had a job to do. Crystal told us what would happen. She knew the consequences. "Rose, you disappoint me. These vessels need to be protected, not used as your new drinking spout." The short vessel let out a primal growl. "What do you mean lady?" His eyes narrowed. I sighed. "This is kina hard to explain." I began, crossing my arms over my chest. "And I really doubt that tiny brain could comprehend our reasoning." He snarled. "Try me." He challenged. I growled. "You're a bit of a smartass aren't you? Well let me tell you something Shorty." I stepped forward, bending down to meet his eyes. "You should show me some respect. I can kick your ass in two seconds flat without thinking twice. The only reason you're not dead is because I've chosen to keep you alive." The gigantic one interrupted my monologue by saying, "So you mentioned something about vessels." He started. "Do you mean how we're the Michael and Lucifer vessels?" I nodded. "You must be the smart one." I smiled. "Yes vessels...You see you're no longer in your world. You are in a different one." Their faces remained blank.

"You're in the city of the Mystic Falls. Where vampires are friend and foe. Where witches roam the earth helping people and vampire kind. This is a different world from your own. But just as real. This is your new world."

(Please Review. :) Thank you Stevie and Katie for the inspiration.)


	2. Chapter 2

Roses POV:

Chapter Two: Oh Brothers Oh Brothers

"What do you mean 'Different Worlds'?" Dean asked eyes wide. I bearly heard him. My eyes were focused on Sam. He looked strangely calm. Suddenly his eyes shot up and met mine, I quickly looked away. Elizabeth laughed. "I mean we were told by a witch to keep you here untill she takes care of this vessel buisness." She explained. I cringed, remembering Crystals dead stare and cold voice. "Rose, go get me something to drink won't you?" Elizabeth asked, a large smile plastered on her face. I nodded, glad that I could leave and not have to deal with Sam's stare. Thank God for Elizabeth.

Dean's POV:

"Look lady, I don't know what the hell is going on here but you better let my brother and me go before I really get angry." I threatned. The girl was short, with thick blonde curls thar fell gracefully down her back. Her bright green eyes flashed playfully and her symmetrical lips formed an amused smile. "Oh Dean, your so funny." She giggled. "Didn't I tell you?" Her smile faded and her eyes narrowed. "You. Can't. Leave." I shivered. This chick was creepy as hell. She happily skipped to my side and whispered in my ear. "I'm going to get something from the special for you. Don't you dare leave." She smiled. Then she was gone, vanished.

"Sammy..." I whispered. But he didn't respond his gaze was still faceing the corner. Where that red-head was standing. "Sam!" I said a little louder. His head jerked and his yes were wide. "Uh...Yeah?" He said absently. "Uh...Yeah?" I mock. "Really Sammy? We've just been kidnapped and you think it's a good idea to space out?" Sam's mouth twitched. Something he did when he found something interesting. "What is it?" I ask. "That other one is gone." I sighed. "No? Really Sam? Hadn't noticed. Thank you SO much for finding that out." I rolled my eyes at his dumbfounded expression. I streched my hands into my jacket sleave, reaching for my hidden pocket knife. "Aha! Got it." I grunt and start working on the ropes. "What do you think they want from us?" Sam asked. I shrugged. "I'm guessing Zachariah or Crowley sent them. They want us remember?" Sam shook his head. "No way Dean. If either of them wanted us, wouldn't they want one of us dead to stop the other?" Sam continued, "And didn't the blonde one say they were here to protect us?" The ropes were becoming looser and I try to slip my hands through. No luck.

"Elizabeth." I say, surprising myself. "What?" Sam asked brows raised. "Her names Elizabeth. Her and the red-haired chick are so gunna get it." I smiled in anticipation. "Her name is Rose." This time it was my turn to raise my brows, "And yes, they are." He added hastily. I felt the ropes give and fall softly behind me. "Great! Show time." I said and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

Rose's POV:

I slowly crept in to the Mystic Grill, not wanting to draw to much attention. I looked myself over in the window. I was wearing a dark blue blouse and dark ripped skinny jeans with high heeled boots. Nothing to fancy or flashy. My face was something I hated about myself. My lips were to plump and always looked swollen, my nose was small and the complete opposite of my mouth. But what I hated my face was my eyes. Large and buldging...and cold. I sat at the bar and was soon greeted by the bar tender. "And what can I get you beautiful?" He asked. "Beautiful?" I scoffed. He nodded. "How about a tall glass of you?" I looked deep into the bar tenders eyes and he licked his lips, my compulsion working ts magic. "Meet me outside. Ten minutes."

The air was cool and felt good on my skin. Me and the bar tender walked quietly. He because of the compulsion, while I just enjoyed the silence. As we reached the abandoned auto-repair shop I could hear voices coming from the inside. Well one voice. One very angry voice.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BABY!?"

Dean's POV:

The Impala had been stripped! Every part thrown on the ground in any which way. Even the steering wheel had been removed! "Those little! When I get through with them...! UGH!" My voice was filled with rage and I took it out on the chair next to me. Picking it up and tossing it clear across the room. "Dean calm down!" Sam grabbed my shoulders. "They took apart My Baby!" I said in despair. The door burst open and Rose ran in to the room. "Sam! Dean! No!" She shouted. Then she appeared behind Sam before I could even blink, slamming him in the head with a pipe. "Sorry!" She whispered. But before I could even respond Elizabeth was behind me. "I'm not." She quipped and for the second time. Everyhting went black.

A/N: Thank you for reading :) Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth's POV:

"God!" I puffed as I tied them to a metal beam. "These guys are already so much trouble. Lets just hope that these six months pass quickly." Rose fidgeted uncomfortably. "Yes they've caused a lot of problems." I continued. "Especially, with you staring at Sam like he's meat on a stick." Her eyes widened in surprise. "I am not!" She protested. "It was just...He was bleeding! And I couldn't help it!...His blood smelled so good." I laughed. "Oh come on Rose, I'm just joking." The chains clanked together as I pulled on them. "That'll keep them locked up tight." I pulled Rose into my arms and smiled. "Don't worry Rose. I know you wouldn't jeopardize this mission. I trust you." Rose was the only one I could trust. She sighed and leaned into me. It was so much harder for her to control her urges. "Oh did you get my drink." She nodded. "He's outside. I compelled him." I smiled. After all this excitement I was parched. I glanced to the two sleeping blockheads and sighed. I had a feeling I was going to be doing a lot of sighing these next months. "Thanks Rose, you're the best." I said as I walked out the door. The night air was cool against my skin and frosted my breath. The whimpering breaths of a man caught my attention. To my right sat the man in the darkness curled up in a ball of fear. "What did she do to me? Why cant I move? That crazy bitch, what is she?" I growled under my breath so he couldn't hear me. How dare he call her a bitch. Only I was aloud to look down on her. "Shhhhhh..." I whispered. "It'll all be over soon." My voice was sugary sweet as I kneeled beside him. He let out a small whimper as I pulled on his hair so his eyes met mine. "After this you will remember nothing. You will go straight home, have a good nights sleep, and go to work like nothing happened." I smiled as he repeated what I said. God I love compulsion.

I dug my fangs into his neck and warm blood slithered down my throat, quenching my thirst. "Ahhh..nooo...UGH." The man pushed and struggled against me. I dug in harder, enjoying the full feeling of blood in my system. Removing my fangs from his throat I sighed in content. "Thanks Bud. See you around town." The man walked down the road into town. "Now," I stood up and brushed offed my knees. "Time for business.'

Sam's POV:

"Sam! Sammy!" My eyes shot open and my head snapped forward slamming into a very hard surface. "Ouch!" I cringed in pain. "The hell?" I saw Rose at the other end of the room, clutching her forehead. "What just happened?" My head was throbbing. "What happened? Well Little Red over here tried to play a game of kissy face with you!" My mind was reeling. What in the world is going on. Rose scoffed. "Yeah right. I was making sure he was still breathing. And I did the same time with you but I was hoping you weren't." I laughed and Dean gave me a look. "What? It was funny." Dean just continued to stare, as if he couldn't contain disdain. "Oh come on Deany. Don't be such a sour puss." Elizabeth sang, dancing over to Rose. "Hi Rosie! Thank you so much for that snack! He was delicious!" Dean gave her a disgusted glance and I felt a cold chill travel down my spine. No matter how cute, these girls are dangerous. "Go and get yourself something to drink to Rose! I'll watch the vessels." She nodded and I watched the red headed vampire exit. Elizabeth clapped her hands breaking her from my concentration. "Now boys," She smiled, "Shall we get started?"

A/N:Thank you for reading. Sorry for how long it took me to update, I had computer troubles :(


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HEY MY PEEPS! SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE. I WAS CHILLIN AND BEING A BALLA! I KNOW I'M GANGSTER LIKE THAT. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER FOUR. DAMON IS A LOVER TO US ALL. THANK YOU FOR READING MY MERMAIDS! JUST KEEP SWIMMING! ;)

Roses POV:

Chapter Four: Enter Damon Salvatore

I sat in the bar of the Mystic Grill, Carry on my Wayward Son was playing on the jute box. I bobbed my head to the beat of song enjoying the music. "I love this song." A male voice says. I felt him sit in the stool next to me, I turned my head. Oh God! It's Damon Salvatore! Crystal warned us about him, she said he was very dangerous. "Hey you look like you need some company." He smiled. My mouth twitched and I scooted away from him. "No thanks." I declined politely. No need to get him on our bad side. His blue eyes flashed playfully and he ran a hand through his dark black hair. "Oh come on! You know you want to." I flashed him a quick grin and got up from my seat paying for the drink. "Um, thanks for the offer, really, but I can't." I moved quickly to the exit but was caught by the wrist. He squeezed and I let out a squeal. I can't let him know that there are other vampires in Mystic Falls, he'll just cause trouble for Elizabeth. "OUCH! Let go! You're hurting me!" I squeaked. "Hey man let her go!" A blonde bus boy intervened. Damon smiled, "Oh of course Matt. Whatever you say." Damon released me and I nursed my wrist. He was really trying to break it. "C'mon ma'am I'll take you to your car." "No!" I shouted, Matts blue eyes widened in confusion. "I mean...No thank you. I'm fine by myself." He shrugged and I put my hands on his shoulders. "Thanks for the save." I whispered and scurried out the door.

The night air felt cool and fresh on my skin, my heels clacked as I made my way done the street. "Huh. Come to think of it, I never even got my drink." I guess I got distracted by all the excitement. A sudden prick on my and everything started to burn. My mouth gaped open in a silent scream of agony and I fell to my knees. "Vervain..."

Sams POV:

"So what your saying is, Dean and I are supposed to end the world in this bloody Micheal/Lucifer war and your witch Crystal brought us here to prevent that from happening?" I clarified shifting closer so that I could see Elizabeth better. She was currently running her hands through Deans hair. As if he were a shiny new toy. "Yes Sammy! It's like I didn't just finish explaining this to you!" Dean snorted as he tried to escape from Elizabeth's touch. "Alright then twiggy, let's say we believe you. Why on earth would your witch try and save our world? It just doesn't make sense." "Yeah I'm just gunna ignore that whole 'Twiggy' comment." Elizabeth said as she stood. "Because Michael and Lucifer won't stop with your world, they will move on to others. "I gasped, were they really that powerful? Could they actually destroy so many other worlds? "Whoa,whoa, , how do you know all this?" Dean asked looking very confused and annoyed. "Crystal's a witch. She can see into the future. Your witches can't?" Dean chuckled, "Our witches are more 'put a hex on you because you dumped me' then 'nature and flowers and being psychic'" I explained crisply, secretly wishing there were good supernatural creatures in my world. Elizabeth giggled. "Well, now that you know the whole story. Can I untie you and you won't try to escape. Because I gotta say, it would be a shame to have to keep you both locked up here for six months." I smiled and nodded, for some reason I felt I could trust her. Dean scowled for a moment but nodded a second later. "Sure thing pipsqueak. Let's just hope, for both our sakes, that this doesn't jump up and bite us in the ass." She ripped off our chains and I massaged my wrists, well ouch. Dean and I stood and stretched. "God! Sitting like that for hours sure makes you sore." I winced as I arched my back. Elizabeth looked up at me. "You know I didn't really notice with you sitting like that, but you're really tall" I shrugged, "I guess it's just genetics." She took a long hard look at Dean. "Well then what's his excuse?" Dean looked at her like she was a knew punching bag. "Hey! I'm of average height! He's just a sasquatch!" Dean shouted angrily. Elizabeth grinned. "Well hey, at least you got the handsome gene." She commented, giving him a once-over. Dean snorted, "Damn straight," I laughed. "Hey whatever happened to Rose?" I asked, realizing we were missing a red head. Elizabeth looked at the digital clock at the other end of the room. A quarter to three it read in bright green lighting. "I wonder..." Elizabeth's voice trailed off, I couldn't help but feel a pit in my stomach form as I watched the minutes tick by. What on earth happened to Rose?

A/N:SO GUYS WHATCHA THINK? PLEASE REVIEW :} I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
